Fanon:Oberon Summerdream (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = , , |household = Summerdream Family |roommates = Titania Summerdream, Puck Summerdream, Abraham Summerdream, Justys Summerdream |play = Deceased |neighbour = Veronaville}} Oberon Summerdream is a well known, yet unplayable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of the late Sprite and Zephyretta Gossamer, the husband of the late Titania Summerdream, the adoptive father of Puck and the deceased Nicola Summerdream (formerly Bottom Summerdeam) and Abraham Summerdream, and the father of Justys Summerdream. Oberon is voiced by David Boat. Oberon is much older than his pre-made counterpart. He started off with 27 days before being an Elder. In my player stories Oberon was 1 day from being an Elder, though logically he would have been long deceased at this time, if it hadn't been for his fairy powers delaying his aging process in The Sims 3: Supernatural. While he and Titania officially had the same number of days left from being elders in my player stories, Oberon is now officially the younger of the two as their NIDs indicate that Titania was created first. Strangely he and Titania were married in Moonlight Falls in Supernatural but not in The Sims 2. At the start of the game Oberon's son Puck was hosting a House Party at their house. I diverted Bottom away from the party, having future plans to kill her. Oberon eventually went looking for and finding her. Soon after the party ended, I made Oberon and Titania have Sex together so they could have one biological child. When I discovered that they surprisingly hadn't yet tied the knot, I made them get Married. Oberon and Titania soon received a message from the Social worker saying that they would come and take Bottom away if her grades didn't improve. While Titania was Pregnant, Bottom mysteriously died in a pool ladder accident - I always had a dislike for Nicola because of her original first name 'Bottom', so I murdered her without regret, despite having changed her name to 'Nicola'. At long last Oberon and Titania gave birth to a boy named Justys. He is a Fortune Sim who is currently employed in the Service career. Justys looks almost identical to his father, except that he has his mother's eye shape. However besides their respective skin tones and eye colours, Oberon and Titania's facial structures (minus the noses, mouths and jaws) are quite similar. So Justys may also have gotten his eyebrows, and ears from his mother. It should be noted that Justys' nasolabial creases are ever so slightly different from Oberon's. At some point in August 2011, Oberon and Titania adopted a son named Abraham Buckland who had been taken away from his neglecting parents. He also has elf ears much like the other Summerdream family members. Despite their happy and steady marriage, Oberon and Titania's Relationship was put to a test when Oberon caught Titania cheating with Antonio Monty. Fortunately Oberon's relationship with Antonio did not suffer and he and Titania soon mended their relationship. A few months after the feud between the Capps and the Montys came to an end, Oberon and Titania decided to relinquish the Elixir that had been keeping them alive for so long. Once you've lived as long as they have, you'll probably find that there are many more unpleasant things than Death. And you'll probably find that death isn't such a bad thing either. Puck, Abraham and Justys understood Oberon and Titania's decisions to end their lives but they were still sorry to lose their beloved parents. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Justys Summerdream Icon.png|Oberon's son Justys. Trivia *Oberon's appearance in my player stories is very similar to the default, except that he no longer wears face paint. It is relatively uncommon to wear face paint 24/7 which explains why I decided to remove Oberon's face paint. *Because Oberon is based on a fictional character from the Shakespearean play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' under the same name, I decided to make Oberon into a Neutral Warlock. *The headshot of Oberon that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The shoulders are down instead of up, and the textures are a lot more detailed. The image is closer to what Oberon actually looks like in-game. *At one point when playing the Summerdream family in early 2012, Adrian Lewis wandered on to the Summerdream family property in the middle of the night! He then tried to leave but I put some appliances around him so he couldn't get away. I did this for a joke, but I let Adrian leave eventually. There seems to be a glitch in the base game where Townies randomly spawn on playable Sims' lots and do random things at random times. *Oberon is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "senior figure". This is due to his clothing, facial features, and having a deep voice. *Oberon and Titania are the only Sims in my player stories to have openly stated that they don't mind displaying their contents in public. In other words, they don't mind Streaking. *Oberon reached level nine in the Service career, becoming a Freelance Web Designer. He died before he completed his Lifetime Want. He and Titania had helped end the feud by casting the romantic spell over Veronaville's youth. After the feud ended, Oberon and Titania felt that it was time to move on to the afterlife, as they felt that they'd already accomplished enough and didn't need to accomplish more. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Oberon has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure, Family or Romance Sim. I will give him the Pleasure Aspiration as his secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with curly hair (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Witches (fanon)